1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording-reproduction apparatus, a reproduction apparatus, a recording apparatus, an image-capturing recording-reproduction apparatus, and a method of displaying the content of operation suitably applied to display the contents of operations, such as methods of recording, reproducing, and pausing operations, in a predetermined operating-content-viewing region.
2. Related Art
In a recording-reproduction apparatus, an image-capturing recording-reproduction apparatus, and the like, each having a recording function and a reproducing function, buttons and keys for carrying out operations, such as reproduction and pause, are independently provided depending on respective operations thereof. In other words, for carrying out each operation, any key or button provided for such an operation may be selected. In addition, recording, fast-forward, and rewind operations have been also assigned to specific buttons and used, respectively.
Furthermore, for effectively using the limited space on the apparatus, the operations of reproduction, fast-forward, rewind, and the like may be assigned to four operational directions (i.e., up-and-down and left-and right directions) of a joystick to allow such operations to be performed by operating the joystick in four directions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-235680 (JP 8-235680 A) discloses how to realize all operations for reproduction of an image by moving a joystick-like lever in four directions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-110911 (JP 2003-110911 A) discloses guide-indications for functions, which are respectively assigned on four operational directions of a joystick on a finder.